El lugar dónde todo comenzó
by Eigus
Summary: Una foto suya va a caer a mis manos y los recuerdos invaden mi mente contemplo un árbol que está al lado de la ventana. Aquel no es un árbol cualquiera. Pues en ese árbol todo comenzó.


**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con una nueva fic. Siento mucho el retraso es que los estudios me lo han impedido. Esta vez es un UsoppxKaya. Me parece una pareja muy tierna y al acordarme de la portada del manga en el que Kaya aparecía me sirvió de inspiración. Se lo dedicó a mi madre que cumple años en un par de horas. Espero que os guste, ¡dejen reviews! Un beso**

**El lugar dónde todo comenzó:**

El ruido que produce el gran reloj del salón me indica que son las cinco de la tarde. Y yo aun me encuentro metida en mis estudios de medicina. Sentada en mi escritorio y rodeada de libros referentes a ella. Decido tomarme un pequeño descanso. La vida de una aprendiza de médico es muy interesante ya que se aprenden cosas nuevas todos los días, aunque también requiere mucho estudio.

Me quito las gafas y cierro el libro con el que estaba estudiando con algo de brusquedad, lo que hace que de el caiga un papel al suelo. Me agacho extrañada para ver de qué se trata. Seguro que algunos apuntes, pero mi intuición falla. Y es que me encuentro con una fotografía de nada más y nada menos que Usopp-san.

La miro durante unos minutos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

¡Pues sí que han pasado cosas!.- pienso

Me levanto y me acerco lentamente aun con la foto en la mano hacia la ventana de la habitación desde dónde se ve el inmenso y verde jardín de la casa. Y contemplo un árbol que está al lado de la ventana. Aquel no es un árbol cualquiera. Pues en ese árbol todo comenzó.

Fue en aquellos días. Cuando la pérdida de mis padres aún era muy reciente y estaba sumida en una gran depresión. Fueron días muy tristes y dolorosos para mí. No quería comer, ni ver a nadie y prácticamente no dormía. Lo que hizo que poco a poco mi salud se empezará a debilitar. Y con ello yo también. Creía que todo se acabaría pronto para mí. Pero sin embargo todo dio un giro de 360º.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Estaba sola en mi habitación y en cama por mi debilidad. Cuando de repente algo golpeó mi ventana. Parecía una piedra. ¿Quién podría ser? Obviamente no sería ninguno de los guardianes porque ellos tienen permitida la entrada a la casa. ¿Alguien del pueblo? No. Imposible. No conocía a casi nadie de allí. No imaginaba quién podría ser. Así que me asome un poco a la ventana. Y vi a un chico moreno y con una nariz larga. Llevaba un bolso y estaba sentado en el árbol que estaba al lado de mi ventana. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que hacía en mi casa o quién era. Pero él intervino:

"Pareces muy triste últimamente, así que he venido a contarte una historia."- dijo él con una sonrisa

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Vete o llamaré a los guardaespaldas!".- contesté yo desconfiada

Al principio desconfié de él. Después de todo no tenía ni idea de quién era. ¿Contarme una historia? ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? Por mucho que lo intentara. Lo más seguro es que no podría sacarme ni una sola sonrisa.

Yo seguía sin ánimos para nada. E iba a llamar a los guardaespaldas para que me dejara en paz. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada él ya había empezado a contarme la historia. Y aunque al principio me pareció un poco rara. Después me reí a carcajadas.

Era evidente que era una historia inventada, pero sin duda muy divertida. Había sido la única persona capaz de animarme. Y había venido para que me sintiera mejor. Lo más seguro es que sólo me conociera de nombre y aun así se había molestado en venir a verme. Así que desde aquel momento, supe que era especial.

Después de aquel día. Siempre venía a verme. Algunas veces por voluntad suya y otras porque yo se lo pedía. A Kurahadol no le agradaba que me hablara con Usopp-san y lo echaba cada vez que lo veía por la mansión. Pero él ideaba e ideaba nuevas formas de volver una y otra vez. Haciendo que nuestros encuentros fuesen siempre posibles.

Sus ocurrentes historias le devolvieron el color a mi vida y también su sentido. Me ayudó lo suficiente como para que superara la mayor parte de mis tristezas.

Aunque llegó un día en el que tomó la decisión de dejar la isla. Y navegar por los mares como un bravo guerrero del mar que siempre había querido ser.

Al principio me entristeció y quise detenerlo, pero intenté contenerme y no dije nada. Porque… después de todo ¡Era su sueño! Y él estaba a camino de cumplirlo. Yo no era quién para impedirle que lo cumpliera.

Me tranquilizo el hecho de que se fuera con esos chicos también piratas. Ellos habían desenmascarado a Kurahadol y lo habían detenido. Protegiendo a la isla, y a mi también. Si que eran piratas pero… eran buena gente. Estaban llenos de vida, tenían confianza en sí mismos, eran muy alegres, fuertes, valientes y tenían una gran meta que cumplir. Así que no dudé ni un segundo en qué, Usopp-san sería muy feliz con ellos y cumpliría su cometido.

La despedida fue algo triste. Pero me mantuve firme y mantuve mi sonrisa hasta el final y animándolo para que cumpliera su sueño.

Y él me prometió nuevas historias contarme en cuanto volviera a verme.

Poco después que se marchase descubrí dos cosas: La 1º que mentir es muy, muy difícil y más si es a alguien que quieres. Y la 2º que Usopp-san se había ganado mi corazón poco a poco.

También me puse a mi misma una meta: Estudiar para ser una gran doctora y que cuando Usopp-san volviera, si estaba herido, yo misma le curaría.

Merry, mi fiel mayordomo me contó que había oído historias de él en el pueblo. Y que había perdido a sus padres a una edad muy temprana. Su madre había fallecido por una grave enfermedad y su padre estaba por los mares como un pirata.

Así que Usopp-san había empezado a soñar que su padre vendría con su barco pirata y se lo llevaría de aventuras con él.

Merry también me comentó que cómo yo también había estado pasando por lo mismo. Él no quería permitir que yo estuviera mal.

Me apenó mucho el hecho de que hubiera pasado por eso también. Pero me conmovió, el modo en el que lo había enfrentado. Debió de haber muy duro para él, pero sin embargo, el siguió soñando en que ese día llegaría.

Me decidí a esperarle hasta que volviera a la isla. Sabía que serían un par de años, pero, estaba dispuesta a esperarlos con tal de volver a verlo y con su sueño cumplido, Ansiosa por escuchar todas esas nuevas historias que tendría para contarme.

He comprado el periódico todos los días esperando, impaciente, una noticia suya. De hecho, me ido enterando cada incidente o de cada recompensa. Cada cosa aunque sea muy pequeña, si me sirve para saber que está bien, me alegra el día y me ayuda para esperar a su tan anhelado regreso.

Ya hace 2 años que no se sabe nada de ellos. Unos dicen que están muertos y otros que están escondidos. A mi me preocupa un poco, pero intento mantener las esperanzas. Y leo el periódico, día tras día esperando encontrar esa tan deseada noticia.

En todo este tiempo he crecido y con ello me han llegado muchos pretendientes. Todos son diferentes, pero todos intentan conquistarme de alguna forma. Unos me traen flores, otros chocolates, otros me cantan y otros me llenan de cumplidos. Pero hagan lo que hagan, todos acaban igual. Rechazados. Sí seguro que cualquier otra chica hubiera aceptado a alguno de ellos, teniendo tantos. Pero es que… mi corazón sólo le pertenece a una y esa persona es Usopp-san.

De pronto Merry entra en la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos con un periódico en las manos y mi corazón da un vuelco.

- Kaya-Ojou-sama ¡Traigo grandes noticias!.- exclamó Merry con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué ocurre Merry?.- pregunté ansiosa

- Es sobre Usopp-kun.- contestó él con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?.- insistí yo para asegurarme de que lo que escuchaban mis oídos era cierto.

-Sí, ¡dice que la banda de Usopp-kun está de regreso y que son mucho más fuertes que antes! ¿No es una gran noticia?.- me contó él por fin.

-¡Sí! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que Usopp-san está bien después de todo!.-dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro mientras contemplaba la fotografía que aún tenía en mis manos.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Usopp-san seguía con vida! Pero esto me ha alegrado el día. Seguramente faltaran un par de años para su regreso, pero hasta entonces yo estaré aquí, en el lugar dónde todo dio comienzo. Esperándole con una amplia sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
